The look that changed everything
by Nikki2512
Summary: I only came to forks for my sisters wedding, but I never expected myself wanting to stay here... and it was all due to one brown eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

I only came to forks for my sisters wedding, but I never expected myself wanting to stay here and it was all due to one brown eyed boy.

 **Disclaimer**

All belongs to Stephanie Meyer

 **Prologue**

I never expected it to be like this, I never wanted to stay here...

But that changed just from one look.

oOo

I'm Mackenzie Swan your typical 16 year old girl, still trying to decide what to do with my life.

"Mackenzie!" I heard Renée, my mother, screech from downstairs.

I loved my mother but sometimes she was a bit overboard with her antics, slowly making my way down stairs to see what Renée needed.

"Yes?" I ask asked impatiently I had tons of homework just waiting to frustrate me.

"Bella's getting married!" My mother exclaimed shoving a piece of card right in my face. Now I was excited.

"No way!" I gasped reading the very posh piece of card.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

AND

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES

REQUEST THE HONOUR OF YOUR PRESENCE

AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE

SATURDAY. THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST

TWO THOUSAND AND ELEVEN

FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING

420 WOOD CROFT AVE

FORKS, WA

"So are you coming with me or staying with Phil?" My mum asked raising her eyebrows, Phil couldn't come because he had a broken leg.

"Obviously I'm coming" I said squealing with excitement for my older sister, my mother told me to go pack my bags as we would leave tonight to get there on time.

Bolting my way upstairs and into my room I started to fling different types of clothing into my suitcase as we didn't know how long we will stay, after I was finished packing I tried to find the perfect dress to show up in.

Eventually after 20 minutes of looking I decided on a simple but elegant light blue skater dress that reached just above my knees, the dress showed of your figure. Which I thought was perfect, pairing it with matching 4' heels I packed them into a separate case.

OoO

The 8 hour flight was horrible, I have never been fond of flying. It always results in me thinking the worst, sighing in relief I bent down to the ground, kissing it. My mother laughing as she pulled me up to my feet, saying that we had to get a move on.

Quickly we made it to baggage claim, then rushed to the entrance to find Bella waiting at the doors with a big stupid smile on her face. I quickly launched myself into her arms. We both laughed as she stumbled back into her car, I peeled my self off her with the same stupid smile on my face mirroring her.

"I've missed you sis" I said softly, Looking up at her.

Her big doe brown eyes looking down at me, she was taller than me about 5'6. Bella had reddish brown wavy hair that reached passed her shoulders, and a heart shaped face. Bella was also really pale.

"I missed you to Kenz" Bella replied grinning at me she then moved on to give our mother a hug and talked to her for a bit while I was causally leaning against the truck.

"Come on, Bella don't you have to get a wedding planned!" I exclaimed happily. Bella grinned, we all managed to squeeze into the old beat up truck.

"I can't wait until that boy buys you a new car, he's got enough for it." Renée grumbled.

"Mum!" Bella cried out, while I giggled shaking my head.

"What..." Our mum laughed out, looking at her two daughters.

I knew this was going to be one eventful stay.

oOo

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys thanks for deciding to read this story, I know it's not the best. If you have suggestions you would like to make I would gladly appreciate them. I was planning on making this a Seth and Oc but I don't know how to introduce them to one another if you have any ideas please could you tell me.**

 **Thanks**

 **Nikki x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I don't own twilight, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

 **Authors Note**

 **Finally! Seth and Mackenzie meet!**

Bella's rusty old truck chugged it's way down through the little town of forks. My mother grimaced " still the same as ever" she grumbled.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at the scenery- everything was so...green is the only word I can describe the small place- we came to a halt at a little motel on the outside of forks.

It was quite pretty, it sure did take your eyes away from the greenness all around you.

Bella bid us a good night and made her way to the Cullen's house- soon to be her new home- I grabbed my luggage, wheeling it into the warm building away from the cold, damp weather outside.

oOo

After unpacking, which took up a lot of time, my mother and I were lying in our little single beds. "Mom?" I said into the darkness

"Yes sweetie?" She replied switching in her beside lamp to look at my face.

"Do you think it would be okay if I stayed with dad after the wedding...to help him out" I was nervous wondering what my mum would think.

Laughing she turned towards me " of course you can, I'm not going to stop you Mackenzie. Just remember if you want to come home you can. Now get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day.

Then everything went dark...

oOo

I yawned stretching my arms high into the air, squinting my eyes through the beaming sun.

"Rise and shine!" Renée exclaimed pulling the covers off me. I moaned in  
Protest, unwilling getting up out the comfy bed. "Come on we're helping out with the wedding preparations so get dressed!"

This instantly brightened my mood. I don't think I've gotten changed so fast in my life -apart from in physical education, the coaches are rough- we arrived at the Cullen house, it was still just as beautiful. Thanking the taxi driver, my mother and I walked up to the door.

I hesitated to knock wondering what was behind the door. What if it was some creep that Bella finds attractive! Eww gross! Mustering up the courage I knocked...

Defiantly not a creep! A man who looked like a movie star answered the door "Mackenzie, Renée it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle" he gave us a warm smile.

"Hi Carlisle" I chirped "it's nice to finally meet you too" my mother nodded agreeing with me.

"Please come in" he said, stepping to the side. The inside was just as grand as the outside. Their was 5 other people standing in the hallway. They were really really beautiful...and pale, paler than Bella which was hard to accomplish.

We were introduced to the 5 other people in the room, one looked like a pixie, another like he was in pain, a bear looking man or a serious weight lifter, a girl who looked like she should be on sports magazine and a women looking like the motherly figure.

Then I spotted my sister on the stair case with a male with bed head looking hair. Has he ever seen a brush in his life? I seen his mouth twitch into a smirk alright he's weird "mum, Kenzie" Bella said with a wide smile and wrapped us both in a hug.

"Are you going to introduce us sweetheart?" Renée asked her oldest daughter

"Oh yeah"Bella exclaimed well you already know Carlisle, this is Alice she pointed to the pixie, Rosalie the beauty, Esme the motherly figure, Emmett the bear or weight lifter, Jasper the one who looks pained and this is Edward my fiancé." I smiled politely at them all.

"It's so good to meet you's!" Our mum gushed, they all smiled, well the super model didn't really smile.

oOo

The wedding were all set, the boys lifted up the logs, like they weighed nothing! _I would totally do my back in!  
_  
Now all that was left was to get dressed...

Guests were already arriving to the scene taking in the beautiful reception. Quickly I made my way upstairs. Eggar to see my sister in her dress.

Shocked wasn't the word that came to mind when I saw Bella, I was stunned she looked breath taking, I know Edwards going to have a hard time keeping his eyes of her, I hadn't realised I was crying until my sister gave me a tissue.

"You look beautiful bells" I gushed "you Alice have done amazing!" Ma

king her laugh "Rose the hair looks amazing!" She actually smiled at me.

Bella was all set. So I went into one of their many bathrooms, to get changed into my dress and curled my hair into light waves. The reception was starting soon, I made my way outside into the garden where the wedding would be held, finding my seat In between my mother and father at the front row I sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin.

OoO

The whole thing was perfect I even teared up a bit at the vows , It was everything a girl could dream of at there wedding, it was simple but elegant just like Bella, well...Maybe not the elegant part as she was clumsy.

I went up to congratulate them both giving my sister a hug and shaking Edwards hand that was ice cold _what does he do stick it in the freezer_ I thought to my self, a mist of amusement danced across Edwards face _weird_ , i walked away preparing for my speech later on. I was a nervous wreck I've never been in front of large crowds apart from assemblies but I never talk.

OoO

I was time for the speeches I wasn't as nervous as before as my mother and father gave me a pep talk. And the fact that they were both doing them made it better to.

Speech after speech I sat waiting for my turn, Emmett's was definitely the best one so far as it was funny I seen myself liking him. My dad also got a few chuckles at the mention that he had a gun. And my mum...oh god I was trying so hard not to laugh when she started singing.

Then it was my turn, I walked up to the microphone with shaking hands as I started speaking to the crowd in front of me

"Bella my older sister, I always thought I would get married first with your shyness never wanting to talk to anyone, living in your own little bubble, but I see that the Cullens have made you become a little less shy and more outgoing, I thank yous for that" I said while looking over to the Cullens "I'm happy for you Bella really I am, just make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't do while your on your honey moon" I said to her cheekily making her blush and a few booms of laughter to ring out on from Emmett and a few from groups of friends, smiling as I carried on "I hope Edward makes you happy. And if he doesn't dads got a gun I could borrow" making more people laugh including Charlie "I won't be scared to hunt you down and use it, but anyway let's just raise a toast to Bella and Edward..." I thought for a moment "Ella!" I exclaimed, again making people laugh. "Let's hope they live happily together" I finished my speech raising my little glass of champagne. A chorus of cheers could be heard along with the clinking of glasses. After Edwards final speech which was so sweet I heard someone saying my name.

"Mackenzie!" Charlie yelled, waving me over to the table he was sitting at with I knew billy black and Sue Clearwater, but I didn't really know who the boy was. Although he did look familiar.

"Mackenzie, you remember Billy Black right? and Sue Clearwater?" I nodded.

"It's nice to see both of you again" I said politely, both adults nodded giving me warm smiles "I'm sorry about Jacob Bella told me what happened, he'll come back soon"

"Thank you Mackenzie, I'm sure he will" the old man said with a gentle smile. "Oh! This is Seth Clearwater, Sue's son" he added.

That's when I looked over to a boy around my age sitting in between Sue and my dad, he was taller than both of them which I found pretty funny. He had dark brown cropped hair, a well sculpted face, and brown eyes.

When our eyes met both off us froze. I felt weird, my breathing had stopped for a few seconds and started back up again laboured. He was looking at me with 'awe', a tingling sensation shot up from my toes making the way around my body, I realised as I stared deeper into his eyes they the thinnest flecks of Amber. Quickly I snapped out of the gaze.

I-it's nice to meet you Seth" I responded softly extending out my hand, that seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah, you to ,Mackenzie" he replied, giving my hand a light shake, a jolt of what seemed like electricity shot through my arm. _Okay this is not normal...is it?_

 **Authors note**

 **Thank you for more reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. I tried to make this chapter funny, I didn't know if it worked that well...Anyway I promise I'll start doing longer chapters.**

 **Thank you so much for your suggestion moonlightshadow. I will try my best to add it in, to the ideas I have in my head. :)**

 **Thanks**

 **Nikki x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I am thinking of starting another Oc and pairing. But I will still be updating this story to.**

oOo

Charlie and I were at the airport, waving Renée goodbye as she left to go back to Jacksonville. I decided to stay with Charlie for a while, to help him.

Bella and Edward were off on their honeymoon, they had left as soon as the wedding was over. The wedding went great everyone was just talking and dancing together. Most of the time I was with my dad, Billy, Sue and Seth, but I did go over to talk to the Cullen's and my mum sometimes.

The night was going great until I saw Bella and Edward walk into the woods, then a few moments after Seth walked in their direction looking worried. I decided to follow out of curiosity.

To see Bella get held protectively against Edward and Jacob getting pushed backwards by Seth and some other guy who was just as buff.

So Jacob did come back, his dad will be so happy to see him. Seeming as the two guys had no luck pushing his shaking form. I decided to give them a hand by speaking, all there heads turned to me there faces bewildered, they hadn't even seen me.

"Jacob what ever your doing right now has to stop, your dads been worried about you, you can't just run off...you should go see him" I soothed in a calming manner, I seen him grimace.

"I'll see him when he gets home" he snapped harshly at me, I heard a low animal like noise coming from Seth did he honestly just growl! What the hell!

"Fine!" I snapped back "Just leave then, we don't need you ruining this wedding" he flinched at my harsh words, I narrowed my eyes slightly. Jacob growled what is with these animal noises! Before he stalked into the woods angrily. Seth and the other large male following.

I did say that it was going to be an eventful stay.

oOo

"Are you sure your okay with me staying dad?" I asked as we arrived at the slatted small two bedroom house- I loved it already.

Charlie chuckled looking down at his youngest "of course kiddo, you can hang out with yer old pops" he said ruffling her hair.

"Dad!" I whined sorting out my hair, he laughed, grabbing my suitcase, despite my protests, leading the way into Bella's bedroom which was going to be mine. "It's great! Oh my gosh! I even have a view of the forest!"

My dad chuckled, scratching the back of his neck "Alice and Bella did it up...well mostly Alice" making me smile "alright I'll leave you to it, I'll be downstairs, watching the game" he said before backing out, closing the door behind him.

I turned to my room with a smile- it had grey walls with little gold spot around it, a big double bed with white bed sheets, a grey throw, and a lot of mix matched pillows! On the oak bedside table there was a white lamp, and an oak dresser against the wall. It was perfect.

oOo

after unpacking I was shattered, I crawled under the off to sleep, What Mackenzie didn't notice was a sandy coloured wolf in the forest guarding her house, and what the wolf didn't notice was that she was thinking of him- well his human form...

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry this chapter is really short. I just wanted Mackenzie to get settled in first, at her dads. But I did add SETH a little in this chapter he will also be in the following chapter. WHERE THEY HAVE THEIR FIRST CONVERSATION AFTER THE WEDDING! :)**

 **If you have any suggestions please feel free to, thanks for all the support so far!**

 **Thanks**

 **Nikki x**


	4. Authors Note

hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favourites and views . I am so overwhelme with the support that I have gotten.

Im sorry that I haven't updated today, I've been so busy. I'll try to update tomorrow. :)

Nikki X


End file.
